Some Odd Tales
by Kaitou1412Kid
Summary: A bunch of one shots! first fanfiction...chapter 3 has been heavily changed. Please review!
1. Odd Couples

Odd tales!

Disclaimer: well I think its REALLY obvious that I don't own case closed/detective Conan. If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfics and I would be writing Manga instead

Hope you like it!----Maybe....

Odd tales!

Chapter 1: Oddly mixed couples....-----------------------------------------

"Oh so you're all finally here?" said Ran, pointing to Keiko,

Heiji, Kazuha, and Kaito.

_'Where is everyone?'_ thought Ran

That's when Ai, Shinichi, Akako, and Hakuba showed up.

"You're late!! We're supposed to be at tropical land TEN minutes ago!!!" Ran stated.

"yeah...whatever....."

Hakuba walked off with Ran. Ai walked off with Heiji. Shinichi walked off with Akako. And Kaito walked off with Kazuha.

Keiko stared in confusion.

Aoko Ran up to her, carrying her backpack slung over her shoulders. "Hey Keiko-chan!" Aoko yelled.

"Hey why aren't you with....—?, Keiko started, but before she could finish,  
she saw Aoko running off with Dr. Araide.

_'Something's **definitely** wrong here'_

A/N: okay I didn't like this one very much.... if you did then please tell me….


	2. Its fun to tease Shinichi!

Some Odd tales

Disclaimer: I'm too lazy to repeat it....points to last page

This might have a bit of mild language. I don't know though

_'Talk about clueless author. Pffff..._

Chapter 2:

Its fun to tease Shinichi!------------------------------------------.

Shinichi groaned. He couldn't stand much more of this. He was already late for work.

"Oi! Otousan!" A young voice called. "Are you going to work again????""

"Yes Meiko, I'm sorry, but Dad's _gotta_ go, okay?" Shinichi replied.

" I'll be back in a while."

_'I don't think he believes me'_

"Ten minutes, right?" asked Meiko, who at the time obviously didn't know that ten minutes was **–not-** a while.

"Nope. Sorry Meiko."

"Wait, Otousan, when you say 'nope' what exactly do you mean?" Meiko was giving him 'the look'. The 'Kiddy-look-that-kills-you-if-you-didn't-reply.'

Shinichi sighed. "Its just another way of saying "No".

"But..." Meiko started. "No what? No as in 'No I can,' or 'No I can't'??"

"Meiko... Its just _'No'_ Okay?!!?!" Shinichi was starting to look pissed.

"Whats 'Okay'?" Meiko asked.

Shinichi could feel a vein pulsing.

"Okay is when something is correct. When it's _'alright.'_ Got it?"

Meiko thought about it for a moment. "Hey, Otousan? How do you spell 'alright'?"

Shinichi was trying to gain self-control. His face was turning red.

_'This....Kid....Is...Driving...Me...**Insane**....'_

Shinichi said, in almost a growl, _"A-L-R-I-G-H-T." _

_'Why does he care anyway?'_

"What's a 'G' anyway???"

Shinichi was on the verge of rage. "OH GOD-it Meiko!

Brief pause in story  
(A/N: Shinichi shouldn't swear in front of kids)  
story resumes

That's what confused Meiko most. "Otousan.... What does -it mean?"

"Meiko Kudo!! Do _–NOT-_ swear for _ANY_ purpose... AT ALL!"

"—But Otousan I didn't know what it—Hmm? Swear what?"

Shinichi completely lost it. "OKAY THAT'S IT, IM LOSING IT! IM GOING TO BED!" He stormed upstairs.

"Wait..." Meiko started, "What did you lose? I can help you look for it, I'm good at—"

**"AUGGHHH!!!**

"

As soon as the door slammed shut, Ai smirked, and pulled off her mask.

Meiko winked at her from behind the closet door. Ai snickered.

_'Its fun to tease Shinichi'_

--------------------------------------------

A/N: Did you like it? It was a little off- I'm sorry. Shinichi doesn't act like that, but I just wondered what it would be like to have a little kid who didn't know what most words meant, and would ask you about the ones that are almost impossible to explain...

Well, to explain the mask, Its one of Dr. Agasa's inventions. Later on in the manga/series he creates a voice change-mask.

R&R! Thank you for reading!


	3. DieDIE!

Some Odd tales.

Disclaimer: okay, like I said before, Im NOT going to repeat myself (why? Becuz im too lazy P)

This chapter is dedicated to Tomiko-chan and Silver Sky Magcian as my first reviewers!

And there WILL be originally couples this time...if I use them, that is...

I make it up as I go along #

Okay, sorry, this one has D•N•Angel in it also.

Brief summary of DNA:

Diasuke Niwa (who is a small bit like Shinichi), has a condition to turn into Phantom Thief Dark(a lot like Kaitou Kid),. His pet, Wiz, can morph into many things, such as Diasuke, Dark,his other form, that he uses when he assists Dark. Diasuke turns into him when he gets too excited, or when he thinks about his feelings towards Risa. In the beginning, He liked Risa, but after she rejected him, he fell for her older sister, Riku(a little like Ran). Satoshi, a blonde detective(hmmm 'seemingly' like Hakuba)

Is a mastermind behind the police force trying to catch him. If it weren't for him, Dark's Heists would be simple. Also, Diasuke's best friend Takeshi, is a wanna-be reporter, and is the son of an unsuccessful Inspector, who is a reporter and cop, and wishes for Dark to be caught.(a lot like Aoko except it's a boy.) Satoshi knows his Identity.

Uh...

Chapter...#counts on fingers# 3!

Um... Its called...uh(im seriously thinking at this) #w00t! Go improv(?)!#

OKAY!... /

Myeh... this is tuff.

Okay chapter 3:

Its not my job!(Crossover of DN angel and DC) 

(A/N: this is completely random)

"Kusoooo..." Shinichi sweatdropped.

"Raaaaaannnn...Can I borrow your homework?... I didn't finish mine..."

Ran glared. "No."

Shinichi sighed.

Shinichi was tired. He had stayed up all last night on a bunch of tough cases.

He suddenly _thought_he heard a bell ring.. _'**EH**? Schools out already?'_, He though to himself.

Shinichi blankly stood up and gathered his things, unaware that Ran was staring at him.

He walked out of the room. Ran felt a bead of sweat drop down her neck.

'_Oh not again...'_

Shinichi walked out the school doors of Teitan High. Kids watched in envy as he carelessly walked out.

"ZZzzzz..." _'Mmmyeeessss...schools over...'_

That's when he crashed into Kuroba Kaito.

As a matter of fact, Kaito was staring blankly too...

After bumping into each other. They grunted and looked at each other.

"School end early for you too?"

"Yup."

Suddenly Diasuke from D•N•Angel ran up and turned into the Phantom Thief Dark.

Kaito and Shinichi stared.

Shinichi and Kuroba stared at him with bug eyes.

"Um...What?" Dark said...nervously.

Shinichi and Kaito still stared at him. "We recall the summary from D•N•Angel•," Said Shinichi. "It says **Daisuke turns into Dark when he sees or is with the one he loves."**

Dark started sweating.. "Uh...uhm...What are you talking about?"

"Nevermind. just get on with the point."

"Very well then." said Dark. "Muahahahah! KID is no match for the famous thief Dark!"

His pet, Wiz, turned into Dark's wings.

He flew up...well you could say it was **very** high.

Unfortunately for him, It started to rain, and Wiz HATES water...

"Kyuuuuuu!" said Wiz.

'_Oh crap'_ Dark sighed. This wasn't going to end 'Happy'.

Dark fell.

He landed on the pavement, and was dead. Wiz drowned In the rain. Aoko appeared with a mop.

'_This isn't going to go well' _Kaito started sweating.

"KAAAIIITOOO!"

She ran up to him but fell over Dark.

Aoko suddenly died of a concussion somehow.

Shinichi was smart and tried to play it safe by fleeing like a little girl, only finding himself easily distracted by Kaito when he said,"Always the cool one, eh? What a load of crap."

Shinichi stared blankly. "Eh?"

A large building suddenly swooped from the sky, missing Shinichi by an inch, causing him to lose balance and plant his left foot onto a pink bicycle, which magically towed him to Tropical Land near to shady purple guys who were dealing with illegal business involving gun smuggling, which in effect made the long red-haired man named Ginji, who was currently about to die and come back as a penguin-sorry, wrong story- Anyway, so Ginji sweatdropped and held out a 'deadly' pill which somehow fell into Shinichi's mouth while he was hurtling towards them on a pink bike, and the speed he was going was so fast that the air pressure pushed it automatically down his throat causing him to shrink and choke at the same time, which is good...I guess.

The last words Kaito heard from an oh-so young voice from oh-so far away was an oh-so familiar phrase:

**"GODDDDDAAAAMMMIITTTttttttt...NOT AGAaaaaaiiiinnnn-...!"** Which was soon followed by a loud crash indicating that the girly bike Shinichi was stuck to had plunged through a steel fence and off a cliff. A yell that said **"I'M COMING KUDO,"** indicated that a detective that tried way to hard jumped after him.

Kaito sighed and walked over to Dark and Aoko's body.

"Well, I'd better make it look like a robbery..."

Jii suddenly appeared. "But young master!"

"Geez, Its not like there are any more decent detectives around here!"

"But sir! Bleeaaaaagh!" said Jii, currently dying of a heart attack, while Kogoro stumbled down to the crime scene of death and died of a hangover.

Kuroba fled the country leaving a note from KID. Hakuba knew Kaito was the cause of all of this and sent policemen to investigate the scene. Unfortunately, they found out they were in front of the building near a certain tree from the first movie where a bomb was planted and it blew up, killing Hakuba and all of the well known officers, along with Megure, all because Conan was dead and didn't take the bomb off the cliff with him when he fell because he got the message on his phne after he died...

...How selfish of him!

A/N: Well thank you for the review(s)!

Thank you Tomikochan and Silver Sky magician!

I don't know why I dedicated this really warped story to you...

I guess I couldn't think of anything. #.

FORGIVE ME!

Answer to your review:   
Silver Sky magician: Um,Ran was..#.Sorry to anyone that likes AixConan, but Ai and Conan aren't a good couple. As KIDS they are, but as adults, no.  
Sorry!

_**Thank you for reading! Well, this story turned out different then planned. hm. **_


End file.
